Desperate Find
by Little Falcon
Summary: HaruGoku...Haru plots revenge against her ex-boyfriend. Gokudera helps! A cute light hearted drabble...


**Desperate Find**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Kyaaa! Yes another idea for a one-shot invaded my dreams so I'm writing it down! Tell me what you think so I can write more. Read and review, onegai…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her fingertips struggle to grow impossibly longer as she tiptoed to reach the book she wanted. _Only a little more… _another hand reached for the book. "Ah, that's mine," she blurted out without thinking.

Immediately her hands went to cover her loud mouth as she turned around to see who the 'book stealer' is. His hair was unusually white and was until his chin. Half of it tied sloppily by what looked like a rubber band. His pale green eyes were covered with a pair of reading glasses. There was a disapproving look in his eyes as he handed her the book.

"Thank you," the girl muttered as she recovered from her surprise. _Here I thought he was going to read it. _Bowing politely, she sat back to her seat and began taking notes right away.

_That's a difficult read. _He followed her with his eyes as she shuffled away from him. With the color of her uniform, undoubtedly, _she's from midori high school. _Upon habit, Gokudera took note of her chestnut brown eyes and her layered long hair. _What's a girl like that doing with that book?_ He immediately shrugged it off as he continued his light reading.

His thin eyebrow rose upon seeing that girl from Midori high school again with her face buried in a book. "Oi, sir-librarian!" he rudely called the guy behind the counter several years older than him. "Where is this book?" he handed him a piece of paper that has the title.

Adjusting his spectacles, the librarian answered "This book? It's with that girl," he pointed at the only person sitting on the long table.

Blinking disbelievingly, he stared at her for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" as he heard the man reassure him, Gokudera remained staring at her. Curiosity was eating him alive.

Haru looked like she was so interested in what she was reading plus she was taking down notes rather quickly. Her eyes traveled gazing from the book to her paper. The hint of movement approaching her distracted her. _He's here again. _

Paying no attention, her eyes resumed their relentless reading. She was no expert in sensing presence or the like but the shadow covering her lighting was proof enough that someone was so near they compromised her reading. With an agitated face, she looked back only to see Gokudera peeking at her notes.

"W…what do you want?" she tried her best to cover her papers but one was snatched by him.

"Hmmm, your calculations for a bomb this big is surprisingly accurate. It might actually work," he read all her calculations with just a glance then returned it to her.

"You…you know how to make a bomb?" Haru said with a hushed voice as other people passed by them.

"In a matter of speaking," he didn't know why but he found this girl interesting enough to make him take a seat beside her.

"Can you help me make one?" the enthusiastic glimmer in her eyes scared him. _This woman is serious in making one. _

"What is it for?" leaning back, he casually placed both his feet on top of the table as he lit a cigarette

"It's for my ex-boyfriend," she answered him directly and honestly that it made him choke from the smoke he was making.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" he finally resumed his normal breathing.

"No… and I'm totally serious… oh and I'm Miura Haru," she extended her hand for their late introductions.

"Gokudera Hayato," it was only when they were shaking hands that he realized that he had replied unconsciously as he see her smile.

"Gokudera-san, will you help me make that bomb? I don't plan to kill him anyway… just… make him get what he deserves," when she didn't hear his immediate response, she told him her sad love story of how disregarded she was and how his ex-boyfriend found somebody else to replace her.

"Alright, I'll help you," _How can any man take her for granted? I mean a girl THIS smart?! She's practically an endangered species. _Upon realizing what he just asked himself he immediately stopped. His interest for his girl is growing threateningly quick.

For the entire day, they sat in the library discussing the basics of bomb making. Gokudera who was never a fan of patience found himself teaching her the things she didn't understand over and over again. Haru who was never a fan of learning found herself asking for every question she could come up with regarding the topic.

"Arigato, Gokudera-san. I'll let you know the result next week," Haru parted ways with him outside the library.

His eyes followed her retreating form until it disappeared. _I sure hate to be his ex. _As he found himself smiling stupidly alone, he literally slapped himself. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! _

"Hmmm," Gokudera found himself almost running for the library. His eyes saw her automatically out of the several people in the place. What made him react was the way her nose was again buried in another book. She looked exactly like that a week ago. "What happened?" pulling out a chair, he sat beside her, taking notice of another complicated book on the table.

"Gokudera-san, he was able to disarm it," she said in a disappointed tone.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" _Who the hell is this guy?! _Looking around, people stopped what they were doing and glared at the noisy guy. Without saying or even muttering an apology, he resumed his seat.

"He knows how. It seems he was thought by someone how to disarm bombs like that," she went into detail of how their bomb was defused. "So, I'm thinking of a more complicated bomb this time," she showed him her papers.

Without hesitation, Gokudera accepted them and began to help her again. His competitive side just won't let this person win. Whether it was for his pride as a bomb maker or for something else, he didn't waste his time to even think about it.

That next week, the same scenario happened. For weeks, it went on- planning, then defusing, planning and defusing. Gokudera never noticed that he was looking forward to each week more and more and the same goes with Haru. Of course, there were times when their discussions turned into light personal matters but no one seemed to care.

They were planning on building a bomb and knowing each other better at the same time. Its like killing two birds with one explosive stone.

"What happened?" for the countless time, he met up with her in the library.

"It worked," Haru snapped her book shut and looked at his dumb-struck face.

"H…how?" it was a stupid question. The only one he can come up with at the moment. That bomb was just a random idea, not even as complicated as the last ones. The sound of her suppressed chuckles confused him more.

"Did you really think I'll make a bomb for my ex-boyfriend?" she said with tears in her eyes as she tried so hard to keep her laughter in.

"No…" it was her turn to be speechless this time. "I knew you couldn't arm the bomb even if you have the capacity of building a perfect one,"

"Hmmm, so you _knew_ that the one who had the ability to disarm it other than you is me?" she leaned on her elbows, smiling.

"Yeah,"

"Tell me, why do you keep on coming to the library even though you saw through my lies," her tone was serious now, just like her eyes.

"Because it was fun," Gokudera said with a smile on his handsome face. "You were challenging me and I accepted it," he leaned back like he used to whenever he's relaxing.

"Then let me tell you more to keep you interested. I lied when I said that the bomb was for my ex-boyfriend… he was never mine to begin with. I just like him very much but he doesn't like me back," he lost his balance and fell on his back with a loud crash.

"Y…you mean to tell me you really did use the bomb?!"

"It was training for him as well anyway. At least that's what his home tutor told me. I just place them there to scare him. Like you said, I never mean to blow it," she helped him up.

There was a pregnant pause… _planted bombs, training, home tutor… _"W…what's the name of your supposed target?" he was afraid to ask even though he already knows the answer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola boss," blood drained from his face as he confirmed.

_I… I just helped in 'almost' assassinating the 10__th__. _

"Oh… Reborn also asked me to tell you that… you did well in your training,"

"Y…you mean this…is also…"

"Hai," Haru looked at Gokudera's indescribable face of anguish.

"Is there any chance we can talk outside the library?" he regained his cool demeanor as they walked out the library.

"If you can keep every conversation as interesting as bomb making, why not?" she took his arm and led the way.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I was laughing at the end. There was not much of a love story but I found it charming. Don't you?_


End file.
